When it was easier
by SpellbindingHoax
Summary: What if danisnotonfire and amazingphil joined the avengers? Supernatural powers included:)
1. When it was easier chapter 1

Daniel Howell, name that when you hear you groan with symmetry. Phil Lester your brain feels the tart and sweet sound. Both equipped with quiffs of destiny, they are AmazingDanisnotPhilonfire. This is their tale, a tale woven with friendship, powers, murder, and Mystery.

He sat down thoughts clouding his mind tears began to well up, not just in his eyes but his soul. He pulled his hood over his head, slung his bag over his shoulder as he got back up. The airport is a place of doom and tragedy he pondered these things in his mind and walked to the end of the terminal. He let a tear sneak down his cheek, familiar with the tickling sensation it gave and let it fall on the cold linoleum. He didn't care he had lost it all, his family gone, his apartment gone, all his belongings, well what was left was in the very bag he carried. No money but the few small notes in his pocket, he considered it to be the end. He hadn't made a video since the incident hoping not to be found ever again, he truly hoped to just walk and walk till he found the end of the earth and fell off.

~~~Twilightzonechangeover~~~

We had to find him, before he did anything drastic. We had someone back in one of the units watch and review his videos, we knew if he was gonna do anything it would be overdramatic. We couldn't afford something like that, we couldn't dare speak of him already being gone, the team needed him. The world needed him

~~~Twilightchangezone~~~

"Sir? Sir?! Doc, are you sure he is responsive? Daniel? Mr. Howell? Good your awake. We thought we lost you." I came to some sort of alertness eyes glazed and mouth dry. "Sir, it's a good thing we saw you when we did, you could have accomplished what you wanted when we saw ya jumping off that bridge." I remembered the inner pain, and it hit me like a freight train, I remembered the sorrow, thinking I could never go on after what I had done. "Mr. Howell is it? We've been looking quite a while for you, you are one hard man to find these days." funny I laughed inwardly he called me a man, but what cowardly acts I had completed I wouldn't call myself a man. "Sir do you have a passport?" I nodded slowly recollecting the many vidcons and YouTube conventions i had attended I smiled at the thought. "Mr. Howell, the police have agreed that if you come with us, overseas and rehabilitate you will be granted clemency for your acts." I pondered for a moment, where would this lead? Where would they take me? I licked my lips "Where do I sign?"

~~~Twilightchangezone~~~


	2. When it was easier chapter 2

~~~Twilightchangezone~~~

He agreed quite quickly to the terms we had set, I didn't expect him to come this easily. On a note of poor prejudice, I had assembled a team outside, if he were to turn violent again we didn't want this going down in flames. We had heard about him the way everyone else had, through the dreadful television, they were so gruesome and harsh on the poor kid. Apparently there had been a large fire in his apartment, the internal damage was enough but the fact that there were people killed by this "incident" made it all the worse. The dead were his only family, both his parents and all siblings were accounted for, in the morgue. His friend managed somehow to climb out a window in the main room, it is perceived he is among the dead, because no one could have survived that jump. His body and whereabouts are currently unknown, it was on the news and such because of the odd things about it. It wasn't a normal (very unlikely) kitchen fire, because the fire started in the main room with the crisp X-box and TV, and spread throughout. The victims were all in normal positions, none of them seemed to be running from it or trying to avoid it. But the most odd of all there was a section of the main room that had nothing, absolutely nothing wrong with it. Our top team of scientists are still baffled. That's when I stepped in, we had seen things like this before, we are the Avengers Initiative something not normal was going on, and we had to find the missing son. Daniel Howell. We heard about who was at the small house party by speaking with one of the homeless men who lived outside the complex, he said a young man named Phil Lester shared the apartment with Daniel, and that they were always together. We had one other MIA we needed to find, dead or alive.

~~~Twilightchangezone~~~

I was totally wiped out after they interrogated me, I mean I was in my hospital bed but I felt as if I was a maximum security prison. They didn't sugarcoat it but they didn't yell at me either, I could feel his one eye judging me whilst the other hid behind the patch with a lie detector. Honestly I felt safe, I knew he wasn't going to lean over the bed and strangle me after we finished our chit-chat, and I knew if some mental guy came into the room and said "Gimmie yo money dawg!" that he would have drop kicked him into a good nights sleep. So I did anything a normal human being would do in a midlife crisis, I lied straight through my teeth. I felt in the back of my brain he knew I was lying the whole time, but I pushed it aside hoped it work and prayed to God that I wouldn't have to go with him. Apparently he must have read my mind as I pleaded with my maker "Okay Mr. Howell." he said with the face of a tired mother "Call me Dan, people I don't even know write me letters like that so, yea, call me Dan." Inside I mentally slap myself I should have just started with what I had and kept my mouth shut "So Dan, since the incident." he raised his large tough calloused hands and made quote marks in the air "Do you know where your friend Phil Lester might be? If you do you would help us out quite a bunch." "Us? So there is more than one of you?" I question him in return, hoping to avoid the subject of my lion-like pal "Sir, if you avoid telling me" he emphasized "About your friend, you could catch some hard time witholding information from the law, you may not apply to the laws of physics, but there are rules you must abide by in this world, so if you would continue about your buddy." how does he know, about, that. I silently pondered and wondered if I still felt safe, "Fine, Phil… he… I.. Phil." I stopped as my eyes fill again and my throat starts to close, I sob openly not caring who heard "Phil, dove out the window, he he called me a freak of nature and he talked about not wanting to live, fearing nightmares and maybe even seeing me again, and he jumped. I rushed to the window to see if he was still alive, and he…. He was gone," my voice trails off and I wipe my tears away with my IV coated hand "We live over a busy street and I thought when he jumped he fell into a truck, after the episode was over I went outside and looked around but all I saw was a few splatters of blood." I sob remembering the night before and then begin to weep openly, thinking on all the things I did. I remember those reasons, why I tried to kill myself jumping off that bridge. I remember all the pain and the fear, I remember the loss and guilt…

~~~Twilightchangezone~~~


End file.
